Christopher Mallozzi
Christopher Mallozzi, better known as "Doc" by almost all his associates, is the resident Medical Kaida that resides on base with the rest of the Kaida in District 15. He is a Kaida deemed not fit for battle but is one of the best Medical Kaida in the world. He is on good terms with mostly everyone, including Takeshi. Appearance Doc is a very light-toned person who is toned and slight tall. Doc has light brown hair that has a slight pink/red tint to it. His hair is short, and often messy and uncombed. Doc has light green eyes, often described to be "happy and warm". More often than not, Doc is often seen in his white doctor's coat with a colored dress shirt and dress pants. When he is not in his doctor's coat, he prefers wearing t-shirts and either shorts or light pants. Besides his cross, he has a couple bracelets or extra necklaces with his outfits. Personality Doc is a very kind and sweet person. In addition to his innocent looks, Doc goes out of his way to make friends with everyone on base. He is extremely popular with the female agents (as he is also single). Doc also is well integrated in the ways of the Human World. In fact, he often carries a small white cross on a necklace hidden under his shirt and white coat. Doc enjoys reading in his spare time and taking care of small animals if at all possible. Doc is also a good listener, prompting Hikari Michi to speak to him often about things that are troubling her. History Powers *'Advance Healing Powers:' Like most Kaida, it is assumed that Doc can heal quicker than most humans but it has never been demonstrated. *'Spell Casting:' Doc has some ability to maintain Kekkai for defense and movement but it is difficult for him to maintain them for too long. *'Speed:' Doc has speed to compensate for lack of ability to defend or fight for himself. If he were to be attacked, Doc is capable of outrunning most of his enemies. *'Spirit Energy:' Though Doc was labeled "C" for his Spirit Energy, he is capable of things that normally only "B" Kaida can perform. Though he doesn't have a lot, Doc's greatest ability is to control it precisely to perform complicated medical procedures without becoming exhausted. Kenta Searen *'Fire-Tipped Claw Form:' Doc's first form is five, pointed claw tips that have the ability to heat and sear things. While this isn't necessarily useful for combat, it is extremely helpful for medical procedures, as it can sear the blood vessels to stop bleeding. It also has the ability to reverse-heat to open up the seared blood vessels. Relationships Hikari Michi Like most of his female associates, Hikari (for a brief period of time) thought Doc was highly attractive. After being tormented by Takeshi for it repeatedly for days, the attraction eventually wore off. Hikari finds it extremely comforting that Doc is a good listener because she often consults Doc on things that trouble her. Unusual for most of his patients, Doc knows Hikari's personal medical information because of her mother's time in the hospital. Unknowing to Hikari, Doc was an intern that often helped Hikari's mother while Hikari was on assignment. Takeshi Shimizu Like most of the men on base, Doc at least attempts to be civil and polite to Takeshi. While Takeshi isn't normally rude to Doc, Takeshi hasn't quite felt "trust" toward Doc as he does with Hikari and Colonel Curtis. Cassher Bradley Curtis Quotes (To Hikari Michi) “He'll be fine in a few days.” Category:Characters Category:Kaida